Lord Boxman
|alias = Lad Boxman |age = Adult |race = Human (Cyborg) |gender = Male |alignment = Villain |level = -10 |occupation = CEO of Boxmore Engineer |affiliation = Boxmore |relative = Mr. Logic (son) Ernesto (son) Darrell (son) Shannon (daughter) Jethro (son) Raymond (son) Mikayla (daughter) Boxman Jr. (son) |voice = Jim Cummings Parker Simmons (as Lad Boxman) |first = "Boxmore Infomercial" (shorts) "Let's Be Friends" (series) OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (games) |friends = Professor Venomous (business partner/partner in crime) Fink Cosma (investor) Vormulax (investor) Billiam Milliam (investor) Dr. Blight (formerly) }} Lord Boxman is the main antagonist in the Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series, appearing in both the animated series and games. He made his first appearance in the pilot "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". He is the creator and former boss of the factory Boxmore, which sells robot minions and supplies to all the villains of the world. In the season one finale "You're in Control", he was fired by the villains board after Darrell tells them that his new creation, Boxman Jr., destroyed the Boxmore building. He was then put into a cannon made of Darrells, and shot into the sun, then replaced by Darrell as the head of Boxmore. He returns, however, in "Lord Cowboy Darrell" but leaves Boxmore permanently after admitting Darrell was better at managing the business than him. He later returns in "Boxman Crashes" and gets his job back when Professor Venomous buys the company back from the Board of Villains and has him re-instated. Physical Appearance Lord Boxman has a rather rotund figure with pale yellow skin. He has pale green hair on the right side of the head, with golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face, with a red robot eye. He wears a white lab coat, with black tie, pants and boots. His left arm is a chicken leg, with white feathers up to his shoulder. He also has sharp teeth. In "Lad & Logic", a younger version called Lad Boxman is shown via flashback. He looked pretty much the same as his older self, albeit with a bit more hair on his head. He also did not wear a lab coat; instead, he wore black suspenders and black pants over a white shirt. Personality Lord Boxman primarily creates robots to attack the plaza because he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. In "Let's Be Friends", he hoped that Enid and Rad would view K.O. as a nuisance and attack him, but was thwarted when they showed that they cared for him. He views his robots as his children, but is an abusive father who is constantly disappointed in their failures and often has them destroyed. He treats them poorly, frequently berating them and pitting them against each other, as seen in "Sibling Rivalry". He is fickle and would go from doting over his robots' successes to treating them horribly within moments. In "We're Captured", it's shown that he has clients that he sells robots to and tries to keep a very welcoming attitude towards them. However, in "Villains' Night Out", it was revealed that he is disliked by many other villains because of his unprofessional attitude, even by his own investors. Billiam Milliam, in particular, made it a point not to invite him to his party and insulted his robots. Boxman retaliated by destroying Billiam's yacht. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza" it was revealed that he is obsessed with attacking the plaza, and more specifically, Gar's Bodega. This put his business on the tightrope due to the amounts of money and time he wasted on it, and finally got him fired in "You're in Control". Boxman also seems to enjoy cooking, he was seen preparing the food he'd serve to Professor Venomous in "We're Captured", and also insisted his investors try his muffins in "Stop Attacking the Plaza". His original plan before he built Boxmore, was to throw cakes on heroes (as seen in "Lad & Logic"), and that's an actual attack of his in the game OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes at one point. Abilities and Powers Boxman is classified as a villain with a level of -10, which means that his wickedness is very high. As the founder and former boss of Boxmore, Boxman had complete authority and control over the process of the factory and its employees. He sold weapons to the villains of the world, which allowed him to affiliate with other more powerful and meaningful criminals than him; Professor Venomous was one of his clients, who is known to be a powerful villain. His store was also invested in by high-class supervillains like Cosma. It is presumed that Boxman gained many amounts of money by his businesses. Engineering Skills Lord Boxman is an excellent engineer, able to build a variety of combat robots, machines, and technological weapons. His access to technology allowed him to create fully sentient robots like Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond, who can be equipped with a great arsenal of guns and other weapons. Physical Strength In "We're Captured", he was seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort and he also could tear Darrell's and Shannon's limbs to create a shooting pie cannon. Also, he was able to survive the sun. Weapons While Boxman does not seem to have any fighting powers himself, he would often send Blind Boxes to the plaza which, upon opening, would unleash any number of one of his robotic creations to confront the heroes. He would also dismantle his robots to make weapons to defeat heroes, as seen in "We're Captured" and "The Power is Yours". The desk of his office has installed rocket propellers that allows it to fly. His desk is also able to shoot missiles directly at his opponents. Boxman often uses it when he is on the move. Alter-Egos Lord Box-Max In OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is the final boss and becomes Lord Box-Max after drinking his Evil Tonic. After his transformation, his appearance changes dramatically; his hair stands on end, his chicken arm becomes a human arm, and he is now taller and more muscular than before. In addition, he gains special abilities such as teleportation with boxes, sending out blasts, an enhanced punch, summoning robots, and shooting lasers out of boxes. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a morally gray area,https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162278011099 his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. * It is possible that he is a parody of Dr. Wily, the main antagonist of the Mega Man series, given his tendency to use a mechanical flying device to move on and robot henchmen. ** It is also possible that he is based on Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. They both have a cybernetics covering one side of their faces, wear nearly identical white lab coats and black pants and boots, have hair swooping to one side of their heads, and also both create robots and/or machines to do their every task. ** Thirdly, there is also a clear possibility of inspiration from Dr. Robotnik/Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with whom he shares a voice actor with as well as being a mad scientist known for traveling in flying machines and using armies of robots to defeat heroes. ** Boxman might also be inspired by Dr. Mashirito, a character from Akira Toriyama's manga series Dr. Slump, which was a huge influence on Ian Jones-Quartey's work. Both Mashirito and Boxman are villainous robot builders. * As seen in the pilot's intro, it's possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. * He has the most mentions out of all the characters in the series. * His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. es:Lord Boxman pt-br:Lorde Box-Man Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Secondary characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Boxman family Category:Cyborgs